ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imad 10: Duty's Call
Imad 10 Chapter 6: Duty's call. It was the last story written, but happens in the middle of the saga. It speaks about Imad's brief time with the Plumbers. This story is known for making references and comparisions between the life of an athlete and his coach, and the one of a soldier and his superiors, also talking about a few morales. This story happens a year after Imad defeated Chaos. His service to the Universe has earned him an honorary membership within the Plumbers, becoming one of their top agents, the one monitoring him and giving him his instructions being Magister Dikrome. After defeating a crystal Beast using Ultimate Necroid's spectral Wail, he receives a call from his superior from the plumbers telling him to stop some Incursions battle robots from doing any harm. Imad went into space with his ship "Meteor Flare" , defeated most of them and was ordered to destroy the remaining of them. However, he sensed a trap. Behind an asteroid, was waiting for him an Incursion Battleship, commanded By General Bloo-D who ordered the units to fire when ready. However, Imad detected the ship on his scanner and changed Course, alerting the Magister it was a trap. However, Dikrome told Imad that he had received a high prority order for him from Plumbers HQ . A roboticized Prison Ship has been spotted in a nearby sector, on board of it are four dangerous criminals in cryostasis. However, the ship's malfunctioned ,is out of control and the cryogenic systems are down, which means the prisoners will soon wake up. Dikrome states the prisonners are criminally insane and will destroy everything on their path, including Earth. Imad's orders are for him to go to the ship and reactivate the Cryogenic containers. If however he is too late, he must resort to destroy the prison ship with the criminals. Imad found this too cruel, but the magister replies that he has no choice, and that a plumber must obey orders, to which Imad simply replies "Hmpf". The Incursions were able to relocate the "Meteor Flare". Incursion commader Dima- told Bloo-D that the protagonist is going on a rendez-vous point with what he called a "Guardian Drone ship" to which the general said: "So it's like that,monsters!?You want to reuse them!?" . Imad wore a space suit with a plumbers badge and enter the ship with a decoder. However, the prisonners woke up a short time after Imad's arrival, the lights went on by themselves revealing the 4 ogre-like, green-faced and cybernetically enhanced armored beings. Imad got ready to transform, but The one who appeared the leader of the pack saw Imad's plumber Badge and ordered the others to stop. He advanced towards Imad, knelt and said: "We're awaiting our orders,Plumber." Imad was surprised by the fact that they didn't seem to hold a grudge against one of the plumbers, organization that imprisonned them. The alarm of the ship went off, showing that there's an Incursion fleet surrounding them. The criminals yelled angrily and took positions on the commands and firing the ship's weapons at the Enemy, blasting, destroying and severely damaging their robots and ships. Bloo-D thought that for a noble Hero, Imad doesn't fight with honor, but he will beat him this time. Dikrome ordered Imad to escape, despite Imad saying it's impossible due to the destruction out there. One of the prisonners reported to the leader that they're still outnumbered. The leader asked Imad for the permission to execute "Manoeuvre Epsilon Centaur", a move when they have no more chance of winning by normal means and nothing else to lose. Imad accepted under the pressure from the battle, but soon realized that it meant ramming the incursion ship at full speed. The reactors of the Incursion ship were damage as it fell, while some incursions evacuated . Both ships fell on an asteroid with breathable atmosphere. Imad and the criminals got out, and so did Bloo-D and a few incursion soldiers. Imad transformed into Ultimate Chthonian and began fighting, while his temporary allies used tesla coils, missile launchers, sharp blades and plasma cannons from their suits causing immense destruction. A soldier told Bloo-D to use his transport unit to get out, but instead, the general took an explosion ray cannon and aimed at Imad, taking the chance to rid himself once and for all of his nemesis. The prisonners' leader saw that and warned Imad who destroyed the general's weapon in time. The incurions fleed, but the Criminals' leader managed to capture Bloo-D, and tried to dispose of him once and for all by slitting his throat with his blade. However, Imad stopped him and asked him what took over him, to which the leader replied dumbfounded that Bloo-D is an incursion and must be eliminated. The Psychytrix wielder told the criminals that the battle is over and Bloo-D is their prisonner, and no one approaches him without permission, to which they replied "Yes Master." after Imad used energy handcuffs on the general. Dikrome navigated the "Meteor Flare" to Imad via artificial intelligence. Imad told the magister that he doesn't know why are the prisonners acting like this, but that he agrees that they're insane monsters. Bloo-D grinned and said :"Yes...monsters just like the plumbers who created them." Imad was astonished by what he just heard. Bloo-D mentioned that these are called "Guardian Drones", and that the likes of them were created by plumbers and slaughtered thousands of innocent Incursions. Against his superrior's orders, Imad ordered his Ship's computer's AI to infiltrate and decrypt the plumbers' archive. Here was the result: "File 354/0R: Creation of Super soldier drones at stellar date 732,9 by milky way's top scientists specializing in genes,cloning,and cyborg technology.A process of Bio-Growth enabled to develop in little time a huge army to form a force capable of stopping the Incursion Empire's advance.However,scientists discovered a serious error of programing: Being apparently deprived of Emotions and being utterly devoted to stopping the Incursions,the Guardian-Drones destroyed everyone in their path without pity to achieve their mission,be it a civilian,a woman,a child or an embryo.After what happened at Kore Kimaire,the plumbers' counsel judged them too dangerous and uncontrolable,and ordered their elimination.The drones were repatriated and transformed back into primordial stew form,all except one group in deep in the galaxy,which Plumbers lost track of until today." Dikrome told Imad how to complete the mission: Set the core of the Guardian Drones Ship on self-destruct to destroy the asteroid and the drones on it, while Imad will have gotten far with his Meteor Flare. However, Imad went furious and said he won't do the plumbers' dirty work. He realized that the plumbers had tricked him and invented the story of 4 dangerous criminals on the run to push him to defend Earth by all means, even killing them. Dikrome says that he can fill a protest form after completing the mission.Imad says he won't murder anyone, to which Dikrome replies those aren't even sentient beings. At this point, Imad wnt into a fit of rage and accused The plumbers of being non sentient and following orders like robots. He also says that just like these drones experienced anger rage and confusion, they can experience positive feelings. Dikrome replies a plumber has to obey orders at all costs. However, Imad refuses, declaring he 's not leaving anyone behind. In the mean time, while the drones were overhearing Imad, Bloo-D pressed a Beeping Device. Commader Dima- received the beeper's signal and sent hords of Incurions to rescue his superior. Dikrome told Imad to stop Bloo-D from escaping for now. Imad used Ultimate Masquerade to fend off his enemies. But the Incursions came prepared with heavy artillery and shot the drones' leader in the back, severely hurting him. Imad went down to get the leader t safety, but in the meantime, Bloo-D was freed from his handcuffs. The leader of the drones ordered the others to restrain the general, to which Imad replied :"NO! Retreat to the ship!There's only one order i'll execute:get us all back home in one piece,No one gets left behind!", surprising the drones. Dikrome sent a robot to click on the ship's self destruct sequence, but the robot was blown to bits by Imad's blast on purpose, who said "you don't abandon your team mates,even when the odds are against you!". Bloo-D procured himself a lightsaber and went to destroy Imad, who heard a beep behind him. To his horror, when he turned, he saw the leader of the drones enabling the self-destruct sequence. The drone leader replied sadly that the destruction of the asteroid is their only option. Imad reverts to human and asks him if he's doing so just to destroy the Incursions and accomplish the mission they have been programmed with. To his surprise, the leader kneals his head to face him and replies: "No!To enable the only Plumber to ever treat us as his friends...to get back home." And for the first time, the drone leader smiled sincerely. The "Meteor Flare" arrived on top of Imad and enabled it's tractor Beam. Bloo-D jumped to deal to Imad the final blow with his sword, but a drone jumped on him, seized and immobilized him. Imad looked for the last time at the guardian drones and exchanged some last words with them with a tear in his eye, showing that both him and the drones consider each other friends now. Bloo-D roared Imad's name in frustration for the last time. Imad took off, but was sadder than could be said. The drones catched a last glimpse of the flying ship, and cried for the first time, proving they had emotions. The Asteroid exploded, but nothing could be heard in space. Imad set his ship to take him to Plumbers' HQ. Imad confronted the Plumber High counsel, accusing them of tricking him into murder. The counsel replies that those drones are only dangerous savages. Imad denies it, saying they saved his life. The plumbers said that they only did so to protect a plumber, which is something they are programmed to do. Furious, Imad says that :-"If what you were saying was true, then they would also be programmed to preserve other forms of life.But they didn't do so on Kore Kimaire beacause of your barbaric methods of making them blindly follow orders!". The counsel has had enough, and tells The Psychytrix wielder that they can never understand humans. He replies "No, you wouldn't". They also say that disobeying them like this again could result in him getting fired. However, those were Imad's last words to the counsel: -"You won't get that pleasure, cause I QUIT!Here,take back your badge,i'm out of here!" before throwing them back their badge and storming off. Trivia: -Bloo-D and Dima- are respectively english and arabic names for "blood" -This story is a copy of one of Powerduck (PK or PKNA) stories. It was copied so that it involves 5 parts, to maintain the magical number 10 of Imad 10. For more info, see the link - It would be later revealed in Seventh Menace why the Incursions were still too much for Imad and the Drones even as the human transformed into an Evolved Psychysapien. Imad had felt the voice of Ultimate Masquerade tempting him with its power and trying to corrupt him and make him mad with destruction, so Imad, while fighting the incursions and the voice at the same time, decided to use a small amount of his alien's power so that he doesn't succumb to its influence. Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters